Thunderbolts III
Thunderbolts III or "The Big Break" is an unexpected Thunderbolts story, I say this for a reason, it wasn't really a mission and it just happened. A group of prisoners we're being moved to the Raft as it was found as better long-term containment but the convoy was attacked by the Maggia, and all prisoners on-board escaped, do the Thunderbolts dare to escape or do they want to be the heroes of this story? Taking place in Manhattan on September 1st, 2015. Background The Story The Convoy We open to the song "Waiting for the World to End" by Rakim, on-board is a load of superhuman and just strong prisoners, most notably, Thunderbolts Juggernaut, Jack o' Lantern, and Deadpool. However, Hammerhead sits also in silence knowing something will happen, he's right, the convoy is attacked by the Maggia and broken up, every guard is slaughtered and Hammerhead is taken before reinforcements arrive. The Attack Goons began to rush off, this includes the prisoners, some Maggia stay back as distractions for the reinforcements so the others can escape, however, Juggernaut, who if you don't know is trying to do good nowadays, defeats the Maggia enforcers while Deadpool fixes his head which has been turned fully around, Jack sees this and can't help but laugh at the horrific sight. Forming the Thunderbolts Deadpool removes his prison outfit revealing his Deadpool brand speedo's and a grey shirt, he tries to convince the remaining prisoners that they can leave and form some sort of team but Juggernaut convinces them otherwise, that if they help the government gather these lost prisoners they can recieve time off their sentence, he gets into a heated argument with Deadpool expectedly. However it ends abruptly when Deadpool goes to walk off and Juggernaut grabs him ripping him in half, Jack bursts into laughter and falls even, prisoners run back to their cell or just hide after this. Batroc the Leaper Juggernaut while looking around the scene while Deadpool tries to fix himself, finds Batroc the Leaper in a very nearby clothes store putting on new clothes. He is ambushed by Cain and he doesn't take him seriously and jumps spin-kicking his helmet, he however falls to the ground, it's good that his leg is one of his strongest parts or he would've broke his leg in response. Roaming Manhattan We then skip and return to the "heroes" at Central Station, Batroc is with them as he doesn't want to pick a fight with the Unstoppable Juggernaut. Deadpool has a conversation with himself, Juggernaut tries to figure out how to track the other prisoners, but everything is interrupted by Bullseye. He however is easily defeated, after the intense battle Punisher arrives fully geared and costumed saying he was deployed by S.H.I.E.L.D / the government to help round up the prisoners and confirms that helping him will indeed shorten their sentence. Trail of Speed-Demon After some talking and them gearing up at a nearby compound except Cain as he stays in town, they return to the sight and are interrupted by a drifting and swerving gas truck, Juggernaut catches it before it crashes saving the trucker and those near and calls him a bad driver, however it's revealed that it was the work of the lesser known / infamous Speed-Demon who runs in in a red suit and glasses, however Juggernaut stretches and slams his fist into the ground stating a speedster can't run if there is no ground, he is sent into the air and Jack catches him slamming him against Juggernaut's torso which is basically a wall. Attack on the Maggia They then continue on the road but now a different mission, find and capture Hammerhead as this was because of him according to Ross. Punisher however breaks up continuing his mission, gather the missing prisoners and bring them in or kill them. He is then later located exitting a McDonalds slightly messy, they joke about how after breaking out of a prison he went to McDonalds first, and Deadpool questions why as he is not Kingpin. However the car he enters begins speeding off and so Cain throws Deadpool onto it from about three streets away. He kills the driver causing it to crash nearby, Hammerhead was apparently being attacked by the Maggia and they planned to kill him as orders from higher-ranking Maggia members, and so once the car crashes he kills everyone inside and exits. The Thunderbolts arrive and Juggernaut stops them from attacking knowing Hammerhead won't be an idiot, he isn't, he actually says he'll help them kill the assholes who did the breakout and then hand himself in, a job they can't refuse. They arrive to a bar in Harlem which Hammerhead states they will be and they burst in guns blazing, Juggernaut uses his strength and durability to deflect bullets and beat Maggia goons. Hammerhead's Escape Cain then exits allowing Deadpool, Batroc, Jack, and Hammerhead to continue the battle. He goes to the main office finding over fourty percent of the missing convoy prisoners and brings them back into the main room as the battle finishes, however Hammerhead is missing, he slipped out, escaped. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Jack o' Lantern Stories Category:Deadpool Stories Category:Punisher Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Speed-Demon Stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:Hammerhead Stories Category:Maggia Stories Category:Batroc the Leaper Stories